


珠玉（出生-224）

by sacerdos



Category: THREE KINGDOMS - Fandom, 三国魏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdos/pseuds/sacerdos
Summary: 黄初五年兄弟俩的小故事。系列顺序是《珠玉》→《隐怀》





	1. Chapter 1

河内司马家知书好古，兼有豪侠之风。骑校尉司马防教子极严，自诸子年幼时起，就命他们研习经史，通读《诗经》《春秋》《国语》与《汉书》。桓灵之时多兵灾，法墨刑名亦为司马防所钟爱。

长子司马朗，颇肖其父。时因董卓造乱，家族多流散，司马朗便担起教导诸弟之责。司马朗清正博识，仪貌魁伟，其贤名闻于武帝。建安年间，他以经学学者身份步入仕途，先做在丞相府做了掾属乃至主簿，后任兖州刺史，直到死于任上。

次子司马懿，与其父兄颇不同。他读书杂而不忌，不止经书、史籍，而且通晓老庄。司马懿年少时便不愿被琐碎的章句之学束缚，在他眼里饾饤之辈都是俗儒。父兄不在身边的时候，他过过一段山野生活，逃避世事，甚至跟隐士胡昭有过一段忘年之交。

黄初年间。司马防与司马朗已经作古。司马懿也早把少年时那些虚谈玄远的爱好给扔了。他早改头换面，专注事功，勤勤恳恳辅佐世子继位，受禅称帝。他的官职也从一介清职黄门侍郎，飘遥直上，成了魏帝股肱，录尚书事。

过了这么多年，司马家的家教还是一如既往地严。  
司马懿让儿子往东，他们不敢往西。也亏了黄初这几年里，魏吴边境多不太平。司马懿大半时间都在外奉兵，没有多少时间玩儿子。

按照洛阳富贵子弟的传统，开蒙之后的男孩要入太学读书。修习课业是其一。其二则是结识其他官宦子弟，拓展交游群体，为将来入朝做准备。若是能获得品评，扬名于外，无疑获得了另一层的进身之阶。  
黄初五年，司马昭十三岁，入太学。司马师十六，在学堂里已然小有名声。

京中才俊众多。多亏大魏两代皇帝经营，黄河以北基本平定。青州徐州的豪族武装也俯首帖耳。北方游民虽时有龃龉，不过并不成患。洛阳城从战火中修葺一新。身处其中，街巷市贸颇为繁华，隐隐有了治世的感觉。  
目之所及不见战火，朝中官吏贵戚子弟才能安然求学、闲谈世事。司马师引司马昭拜了太学诸博士，前往学堂路上，司马师不忘嘱咐弟弟尊长守礼，要与同窗友善。

“兄长难道还放心不下我吗。”司马昭对着哥哥眨眼睛。这些叮嘱，父亲母亲唠叨过了，如今哥哥又拎着他耳朵，生怕他记不住似地。  
司马师将手搭在弟弟的后颈：“你记得就好。”

正是早课前，学堂里刚燃上香，好几台长案上都摊平了书帛，然而学生并没有就坐。他们围在一起，像是在争执什么。言语交锋，高潮迭起。司马昭赞叹：“好热闹！”  
司马师带着弟弟寻到一张无人使用的案席，解释道：“这是太学常见的光景。在太学做学问，不比在家中一问一答。同窗之间切磋论辩，更增进益。”

有人来问早。司马师拱手：“玄伯。”  
“想必这就是你们家的二男了！”  
司马师笑道：“正是愚弟司马昭。昭儿，这位是陈泰陈玄伯。尚书令陈长文之子。”

陈泰在太学诸生中年龄稍长，下颏已经生出了薄青色的胡髭。他出自颍川陈家，祖上陈寔、陈纪都是汉末不世出的大儒。父亲陈群也与司马懿交善。司马昭绷着肩膀，端正揖了一揖：“司马昭见过玄伯兄。昭虽未及冠，不过家父已定下了表字。若不介意，请玄伯唤我子上罢。”

“不必拘礼。太学并非讲客套的地方。”陈泰笑着摇手，又转向司马师：“不愧是子元的弟弟，举手投足都是司马家的风貌。”  
“阿昭还顽愚得很。”司马师抚着司马昭的肩膀，把他揽到自己身前。

对于做哥哥的来说，没有比表扬亲弟弟更令人满足。不过司马师还得谦虚克制，免得弟弟尾巴翘上天：“阿昭成天爱玩。经籍没读几本，也就跟着家里叔伯学了学字，还是鬼画符。今日入学，只希望博士先生和诸位学兄能好好教导他。”  
“哥！”司马昭听到亲哥哥不但吝啬鼓励，还公然说自己顽愚，小声犯起嘟囔。

陈泰似是听见司马昭的嘀咕，莞尔：“子上到底顽不顽愚，子元，不如交同窗考教一下。”陈泰指着不远处辩论的人群，解释道：“昨日南阳李公昭来洛阳，到毕文学府上做客。今日二人携来太学，还带来了一道论题。”

李胜李公昭，关内侯李休之子。父亲早亡，他三年孝满便四处游历——增长见闻是其次，博得八方品评、冠以“才智”或许才是真意。毕轨毕昭先，年轻时便颇有佳名。如今在诸皇子处教授文学。  
司马师听闻这两人来到太学，颇感兴趣：“还请玄伯引荐了。”

司马家另一个强项是体魄。不知上祖是否有边民血统，或者因为列祖列宗都有习武的习惯，司马家儿郎比同龄人更高大。司马师方才十六岁，观其身量，近乎弱冠青年。司马昭十三，他的个头已经堪堪与十五少年齐平。  
两兄弟走到论辩圈子外围，很快引起同窗们注意。其中一人头配皂巾、穿着浅黄色的宽袖衫，静立时端正如松，动时从容如流水，颇引人注目。不出意外，他声音也顿挫有致：  
“子元来得刚好，这边相持不下，正想听听你的意见。”

陈泰笑道：“太初，你就只看到子元么，没见到他旁边还跟着一个呢。”  
夏侯玄微笑：“想必这就是司马家二公子罢。”

司马昭和诸学兄见礼。陈泰上去，把着他的手领了两步：“虽然诸位都想听取子元的见解。不过子上新来，就让他来答一答今日的论题。太初，你看如何。”  
夏侯玄略一思索，点头道：“甚善。司马二公子学识深浅几许，正好借此考教一番。”

夏侯玄说话时，堂中诸子弟都静下声来注视着他。司马昭留心观察，猜想此人大抵是学堂里最有人望之辈。陈泰固然年长，却似乎不如夏侯玄更有号召力了。只听夏侯玄又说：“题目是毕兄带来，我不便掠人之美。劳烦毕兄将题面说与子上听。”

司马师推了弟弟的后背，示意他站到人群中间。司马昭慌慌忙看了亲兄一眼，见后者唇语道：“如实作答。”司马昭挠挠头，这才将注意力放到华衣轻裘的出题人——文学博士的毕轨身上。

毕轨轻咳一声：“昔日，武帝选才有一条准则曰‘治平尚德行，乱世尚功能’。征战，武帝不管出身，善用良将荡平幽陇、南拒吴蜀。朝政，提拔用人亦不拘白衣与否。今北方砥定，天子开黄初之世。请问诸位学友，如今选才，是该‘尚功能’，还是‘尚德行’呢？”

命题读毕，司马昭看见左侧头戴笼冠、身着深衣的士人走出半个身位，朗声道：“钦不才，愿与同窗参酌一二。”  
这名叫做卢钦的士人侃侃道来：“桓灵之时，阉党作患。汉帝亲佞远贤，致使朝纲毁顿，儒礼蒙尘。君臣德行找不到衡量标准，因此，太祖才按功能选贤。这是礼乐废弛、兵荒马乱时的非常之举。如今北方平定，陛下贤明，四海分崩的局面得到遏制。钦认为——此时正是兵祸转治平的变革期，最宜推广‘以德选人’。”

毕轨点头：“子若已经表明观点，认为如今割据战乱逐渐消弭，该恢复‘以德选人’。公昭，你以为如何？”

李胜向卢钦揖了揖：“我大魏天子圣明，中原安定。可惜众所周知，吴蜀二匪滋扰不断，陇西动摇，乌桓有时犯境。难道这就算治平之世吗。依照子若兄所言，此时可以推广以德选人的标准，那选出来有德之士就善战吗——子路孝直，强一国否？苏秦扶弱燕，岂守信乎？胜以为，现在远未到谈论‘尚德行’的时候。”

毕轨捏着下颚，一边琢磨一边说：“这就是分歧了。公昭认为现在还远不到治世，应该延续‘以功能选人’的方针。”  
李胜回道：“正是如此。”

卢钦争辩道：“此言差矣。寡廉鲜耻者如杨松之辈，有小黠无大德。他朝秦暮楚，陷害庞公令明，又背叛张鲁。出尔反尔，如何为国？请问公昭兄，任人能无德乎？”

毕轨调停论辩的二人：“你二人各有主张，一时分不出高下。司马子上，你又如何看待？”

司马昭第一次在陌生人群中阐述意见。就算他在家里受过言谈训练，站到辩论场上还是紧张。司马昭开口之前又瞥了哥哥一眼，定下心来：“两位学兄一人说由乱转治，该选德；一人说纷乱未熄，应选能。两位皆是从四海局势着眼，所论各有道理。”

陈泰咬了咬司马师耳朵：“你弟弟可真是不得罪人。”  
夏侯玄食指放在唇前，示意不要私话，继续听。

司马昭又说：“后学斗胆，从另一个角度立论。汉室苟存、太祖以人臣事汉天子时，选贤尚功能。今圣上禅代践祚、开大魏千秋伟业，选贤量德。”

毕轨问：“为何。”  
司马昭答道：“因为立场转变。”  
毕轨追问：“为何立场转变，举才标准随之改变？”

司马昭答道：“汉末之际，礼法隳坠，裂土纷争。武帝雄才，以收束四海为己任。然而天下逐鹿，豪强并起。唯有不拘一格者才能最大限度扩充实力、网罗帐幕——于是武帝大刀阔斧破除纲常教条，不计较德行长短，只计较能干与否。正如汉高祖凭布衣卿相起家一般，重用鼓手周勃、狱掾曹参、屠狗樊哙击败江东霸王、问鼎天下。

“及魏天子践祚。魏帝允文允武，领四海、振法度，天道法统在陛下手中回归正轨，不复汉末那般混乱。今陛下纠正了汉末弊政，重塑朝纲，正应了左传所言‘太上立德，其次立功’之说。因而择贤，也回到周礼儒法的常路上——陛下以德统御宇内，为臣也应以尊天、保民、明德、忠孝回应天子。”

毕轨认真听着司马昭的立与证。  
司马家这个后生应变快，兼备风仪。他没有盲目附和学兄、讨个巧，倒是另辟蹊径，有立有论。原先太学就有夏侯太初、司马子元、阮嗣宗、陈玄伯等智略与胆识俱佳之辈，几人争奇斗艳，各放异彩。如今又来一个的司马子上。

毕轨望了一眼李胜。李公昭此番来洛阳最先造访毕府，就是希望通过毕轨引荐，帮他在洛阳打开声誉。毕轨喜好结交，顺水推舟带着李胜来太学。  
按照预期，李胜本该在论辩中打出名声。洛阳多才俊，若是被夏侯玄诘难也不打紧。反倒能赢得与“夏侯太初同台辩论”的美名。只是，如今被一个十三四岁的少年抢了风头，就有点说不过去了。

李胜果然不服气，他向司马昭发难：“方才卢子若兄主张‘中原砥定，该以德取士’。贤弟虽然声称与我二人观点不同，一番听下来，贤弟无非是偷换了卢兄的概念，盗取观点罢了。”

卢钦斟酌了一下。他总觉得司马昭与自己的立论像归像，指向却不同。卢钦说不出来差异出自哪里，他干脆做了个手势，请司马昭自行辩明。

司马昭调整了呼吸：“卢子若兄言‘乱世尚功能’，是因为‘汉末找不到衡量德行的标准’。是也不是。”  
卢钦说：“是。”  
司马昭说：“我持否。依后生愚见，武帝‘尚功能’是出于实际效用，是为在群雄中脱颖而出。”

司马昭又问卢钦：“卢子若兄言‘治平尚德行’，是因为中原砥定、烽烟转平。是也不是。”  
李胜说：“是。”  
司马昭说：“我持否。依后生愚见，魏天子践祚是开启‘选才尚德’的序幕。”

毕轨咳嗽一声：“请直陈。”  
司马昭说：“武帝一席话，按后学的理解就是——身为人臣、扩大势力之时，选能。承御天命，登临九五的时候，论德。如何选择，只与站在丹墀上下有关，跟九州战和无关。”

司马昭话音刚落，堂中就有学子窃窃私语。有的摇头讳莫，有的对司马昭横加颜色。在场没有驽钝之人，顺着司马昭的话稍往深处想，说白了就是“胁天子令诸侯时，谁好用用谁、怎么方便怎么来。当皇帝之后，维护儒学道统，君臣之礼不能偏废”。

夏侯玄玩味地抱起手。陈泰拽了拽司马师的袖子：“揣度帝心、擅加诠释，这像什么样子。令弟要是再说什么冒犯天颜的话，你可得将他止住。”  
“玄伯不必紧张。”夏侯玄淡淡：“武帝任达，未必会怒。况且太学辩论，偶有出格也不会因言降罪。”夏侯玄毕竟与曹魏有亲。他主张“学术无禁地”，并且发挥自己的影响力为出格的辩论庇护，在周围学子听来也非常有风度。

陈泰啧啧叹气：“这小子也是心直口快。不过有些锥出囊中、锋芒外露了。”

司马师不语。他既然把司马昭推到辩论场上，就是要弟弟发挥应有的本事，在结束之前都不会把他领回来。如果这小子惹出什么事，比如出言不逊——兄弟俩一同善后便是。

司马昭说：“后学陈述完毕。不知哪位学兄还有指教。”

想指教司马昭的不少。不过他们都知道，现在是黄初五年，不是建安三十年。若要和司马昭辩论曹魏的驭人之术，禅代是个绕不开的话题。毕轨是官身，他意识到这话题发展下去就僭越了。毕轨指着香炉和烟灰说：“行了行了，今天就到这里。先上早课，上早课了。”

一天授课，太学诸生对新入学的司马昭颇为侧目。他的论词，说好听是少年无忌。说得不中听，是别有心计——不惜剑走偏锋，也要在太学中一辩成名。好在夏侯玄一以贯之，对所有人等同视之。无形之中，缓和了同窗对新生的芥蒂。

下学之后，司马师与司马昭登上马车。司马昭突然问哥哥，自己是不是做错了。  
“我当时……要是附和卢钦或者李胜的观点就好了。都怪我瞎说一通，让气氛变得奇怪。连带他们对待兄长，都不太一样了。”

司马昭的确敏锐。刚踏入学堂时，他记得同窗看待司马师，敬重之中带着推崇，丝毫不亚于对待夏侯玄那般。辩论之后，同窗扫过他们兄弟，睫毛都会说话“小小年纪就有如此脑筋，不愧是重臣之后”或者“善揣天家心思，果然是劝进功臣之子”。

司马师不在意同窗之间面子上的友谊，他反问弟弟：“跟我说实话，方才辩论是你信口乱说么？”  
“不、不是。其实……兄长之前说我顽愚，又说我不爱读书。我只是想表现给兄长看，我脑袋里还是有东西的……”司马昭迫切地向哥哥辩白，半途又失落起来：“我把所有想说的都说出来了……结果弄巧成拙。”

“原来如此。”司马师把弟弟拉到自己身边，搂着他肩膀安慰道：“我倒觉得你表现出风度了。看到我的弟弟在人群之中镇定自若，有理有据，我心甚慰。”

“不说我顽愚？”司马昭仰视哥哥。  
“不说了。”司马师刮了司马昭的鼻子：“你是个小机灵鬼。”

“哥，我是读书不认真。可是《左传》我都记了。”  
“是。你出口成章。”  
“《书》《礼》难读，我捡两句有用的背背。”  
“装点门面。”  
“汉书太长了，不过列臣传我还是很爱看。”  
“我也喜欢，里面最多谋略。”

被司马师一安慰，司马昭的闷气雨过天晴：“我看列臣传的时候，最喜欢将自己带入到历史场景中。兄长也会这样吗？”  
“比如说？”  
“比如大将军霍光。他拒匈奴，修内政。三代辅政，权倾朝野。他干涉废立，又在朝中遍植亲党。我在想，自己如果投胎霍光，是否可以避免死后两年，满门抄斩的悲剧。”

司马师笑道：“我们家昭儿不是顽愚，是个异想家。”  
司马昭认真：“如果将霍光换成武帝想一想呢。魏武经历灵、少、献三帝，他何尝不是权倾朝野，将天子握于手中。不过他却成功避免霍光的命运。”

司马师盯着弟弟亮闪闪的眼睛，手指在他嘴唇上点了一下：“我胆大包天的小祖宗，可别再说了。回家之后，我要把今日太学之事统统告诉父亲。我虽然不认为你错，但是父亲一定会教你不要太露芒角。”

司马昭挪了挪腿，有点如坐针毡：“兄长都想到父亲会责备我，还忍心向他告状么。”  
“别跟我讨饶。”司马师说，乍听之下像是呵斥，语调意外地柔和：“虽说是告状，不过正好借今天的事，请教父亲见解——魏天子禅代登基，朝中选贤究竟是什么风向。”  
  
十六岁的司马师还有几年步入仕途， 他有理由未雨绸缪。司马昭摇着司马师的手：“兄长要德有德，要才有才。不管皇帝用什么法子选朝臣，兄长都是最适合的。”  
司马师调侃：“大魏朝中这么多官职呢，我适合哪个？”  
司马昭贴着哥哥的耳朵：“当然是大将军、录尚书事！我的亲兄长，是要用双手平定天下，开创如同卫霍一般不世功业的人。”  
司马师依然笑着，揪了揪一母胞弟的脸颊：“我们家昭儿，真是异想家。”


	2. 珠玉（2）

黄初五年，司马懿大部分时间都在许昌。魏帝有意收拾东吴，也不是一年两年了。司马懿进了兵权与职权，为南向大军统筹调度、替天子免除后顾之忧。

司马懿个把月回一次洛阳，每到这时候，司马昭都加倍紧张。  
他亲娘，怕爹。跟司马师刚好反过来。

司马懿先去朝中见了同僚，又从尚书台领了一堆俗务。回到家中夜已经很深，他一边对魏天子感激涕零，一边恨自己操劳的命。曹丕给司马懿升职的时候，后者万般推脱——推脱不掉。谁叫皇帝金口有言：给他加官，不是为了褒奖和恩宠，而是让他有力出力、做牛做马，多担点活儿。

真不成熟。司马懿以手加额。做皇帝的只觉得带兵打仗风流倜傥，前线去得那么勤。至于后方不想干的政务，借机丢给他这个录尚书事。司马懿觉得，自己无论在许昌还是洛阳，都像是甩手掌柜的账房，当家的狗肉账劈头盖脸往他怀里扔。

战事烧钱，国帑空虚。  
收成不好，军粮告急。

洛阳城听不见千里之外的争鸣。它从萧疏到繁华只需要一场梦。或者一台登基大典。

献帝由洛阳迁许昌不过是建安年间的事情。那时候的洛阳，还是兵荒马乱的东都，满城回荡黍离之音。到了黄初五年，司马懿每隔几个月回到洛阳，都会怀疑自己的眼睛——街头巷尾，逡巡着粉雕冰砌的公子贵胄，或者戴着琳琅满目的首饰，或者穿着数典忘祖的大袖宽衣。新奇的服貌能引起市井不小的欢呼，当然，玉树临风的名流之士更能成为闲聊的中心。

仿佛兵枪箭戟只在朝堂、军报、书简之中，要么就在东市街口唱大鼓的舌头片子中。  
可是天子还在荆扬督战呢。司马懿想，国都就仿佛盛世了。

司马懿看简报看得眼晕。脑子不知道飞哪儿去了。张春华进来奉茶，顺便为九枝灯换蜡。  
“夫君已经累了一天。”  
“我岂止累了一天。只求天子赶紧平了吴蜀——唉，两个难啃骨头。十年，实在不行十五年也该够了吧，陛下能把宇内清扫干净。到那时候，我也就能挂冠归印，乞骸骨了。”

“夫君还能动，就想着乞骸骨了？”  
“我还想着含饴弄孙呢。下次天子要是再进我职，我都想好了谢辞——年迈老朽，不堪重任。只求陛下放臣回乡，儿孙绕膝，颐养天年。”

“师儿的婚事还没一撇，夫君就想着儿孙绕膝？哪来儿子给你生孙子？”  
“我……我就这么一说。玩笑，解乏，自嘲。”

“妾身听不出来哪里解乏。不过夫君要是真累了，就放下公务，透透气。或者叫师儿和昭儿进来陪你聊聊天——他们一直守在书房外面呢。”  
“站在外面？做甚么？昭儿又闯祸了？”

张春华秀眉一竖：“怎么就不想儿子点好。他们在外面，自然是因为想见你。不敢进来，是怕打搅你。”  
司马懿挥挥手：“行吧行吧，叫他们进来。帮我把灯剪亮些，让我仔细瞧瞧两个好儿子。”

司马懿这辈子活到现在，胜仗打过不少，官职也高歌猛进。大魏朝廷之内，曹与夏侯二姓之外的军权重臣，姑且只有陈群和他司马懿。君主信赖、爵禄丰厚，司马懿的仕途可谓顺遂——却不因此沾沾自喜。对他而言，目前为止最大的成就其实是师昭二子。

“父亲。”两个儿子走进书房，与司马懿见礼。  
“你母亲不说我差点都忘了。师儿到谈婚的年龄了。”

张春华咳嗽一声，回敬丈夫：“最初说想含饴弄孙的是谁。”她眼睛往天上一翻，撇下父子三人走出书房。  
司马师对自己的人生事不甚上心，不过司马懿既然说起，他也须得表态：“全凭父亲做主。”

“为父会上心的，给子元相一个好人家的姑娘。”司马懿话锋一转：“还有子上。”  
司马昭后脊一跳：“父亲，孩儿离娶亲还早得很。”  
司马懿虎了二儿子一眼：“我知道。所以问你太学怎么样。”

“很……很好。”  
“如果很好，为什么不敢看着我说话。”

司马懿两句话，就能让司马昭左脚踩右脚。司马昭虚虚回应了父亲的目光，伶牙俐口也变得呆笨。反正越说越错，不如再行一次父子礼。

“昭儿，”司马师安抚地拍拍司马昭，向前半步：“昭儿在太学……是出了些波澜。可否听师儿说给您听。”  
司马懿也从坐席上起身，转到儿子面前：“你们在我门外站了多久？恐怕是很想拿这事儿征求我的意见。说吧，师儿。”

司马师一边跟踪父亲的情绪变化，一边讲完司马昭与卢钦、李胜论辩之事。他把三人的措辞复述得丝毫不差，记忆力可见一斑。

“我道洛阳城内都是笙歌燕舞。没想到太学居然还有旧汉遗风。士子学生，讨论起朝政来了。”司马懿说：“选贤尚功能还是德行——这个毕轨，日日都在皇子处饮酒做赋，偶尔还有点能耐，问题倒提得切合实际。”

司马师说：“是的。当初陛下重开太学，就有复兴昭宣气象、疏通言路的目的。故而太学辩题，一直都非常切合时政。”  
司马懿哦了一嗓子：“太学倒是自由。所以昭儿，你这入学，什么都没学会就先口若悬河了？”

司马昭埋着脑袋：“孩儿识浅，让父亲见笑了。”  
司马懿说：“抬头。我还没笑呢。昭儿，为父问你，你凭什么认为选贤标准转变的契机，是魏帝践祚。”

司马昭说：“换位思考。如果我生在汉末，浊流出身。一没有封地，二没有家臣。就算这样我还想要问鼎天下的话，必须要让有奇谋的人替我出谋划策，最忘死的人为我打仗，懂九章的人给我募粮买马。我不必管他们之前是验卦、杀猪或者商贾。只需要用好他们，论功行赏。”

司马昭小心翼翼瞥了司马懿一眼，后者示意：“继续说下去。”

司马昭咽了口唾沫：“如果我打下了一州，比如并州，想学那刘玄德据蜀登基。我光靠验卦、杀猪和商贾就不够了。我需要为自己登临九五营造合理性——这就需要熟读经书的儒学大家。他们会从周礼尚书中找到很多理由，来把我这个‘浊流’美化成青龙降世。

“儒生会将称帝说成是‘天道正统’。若这时候有旧功臣恃才僭越，他的功绩不会为他正名，相反会殃及性命。因为这时候的‘才能’都被‘德’约束，装进由儒生制造的，自上而下的纲纪中了——仁义礼智、君臣忠孝。”司马昭越到后来，声音越小：“这大概是天子必须顺应的……统治秩序。”

司马懿说：“我先不追究你这番大不敬的话。子上，你觉得太祖之后，当今魏天子选人标准是什么。”  
司马昭说：“德才兼备，以德优先。”

司马懿转向长子：“我离开家几天，谁往他脑子里灌输了这些东西？亵渎天威、揣度天意、目无先君……还有什么能犯的，犯了个全。”  
司马师说：“司马府墙根很牢。里面风吹不出去，外面风吹不进来。”

司马懿说：“子元，我公务繁忙。多少时日，昭儿难道不一直交由你在约束吗。”  
司马师说：“大方向上，儿子随爹。”

“我是放任子上太久了。不过作为兄长，纵容，让子上不知道言行的边界。”司马懿冲长子吼道：“弟不教兄之过！”  
司马师不辩解，躬身道歉。司马昭替司马师反驳：“父亲不在的时候，兄长一直督促得紧，并没有‘过’。”

司马懿撂下脸：“子上，你的事情还没完——没叫你说话的时候不要动舌头！”司马懿转向长子，却在下逐客令：“子元你还有话吗。”

“孩儿确有一事想请问父亲。”司马师徐徐：“方才您问昭儿‘当今天子选人标准是什么’，昭儿答‘德才兼备，以德优先’——可做真否？”

“你在门外憋了一晚上，这就是你想知道的？”  
“是。孩儿想知道当今天子如何取士。”

司马懿说：“天子永远只会用社稷之臣。”  
司马师向司马昭递了一个安慰的眼神，对父亲行礼：“孩儿告退。”

留下司马昭单独面对父亲，司马师离开时卷起的风让他脖子发凉。司马懿绕着二儿子踱了几圈，看不出特别的情绪。

“父亲。”司马昭嗫嚅。

“没叫你说话。”司马懿拿起墙上挂的拂尘，又命令道：“伸出手，摊平。”拂尘是司马家的老物件，竹柄末端拴着一条白马尾。原先可能是司马防驱赶蚊虫用的，到了司马懿手上就成了家法。

司马昭把左右胳膊伸出来，攥着的拳头慢慢打开，手心朝上。司马懿抡起拂尘，向司马昭掌心甩去。司马昭夹着脑袋，闭眼睛，咬嘴唇。方才父亲支开兄长的时候，他就猜到自己不可能有好果子。

“心里在向你哥哥求救呢？”  
司马昭摇头。

“知道为父为何要罚你？”  
司马昭点头。

“说话。”  
“因……因为孩儿口出狂言。妄加议论，僭越天子。对武皇帝还有当今陛下大不敬。”

“不对。”司马懿说：“再想。”  
“孩儿在太学对学兄失敬，不守年序，言语冲撞。草率了。”

“再想。”  
“孩……孩儿没有好好读书，对学问一知半解、断章取义。”

“还有呢？”  
司马昭眼眶通红：“孩儿想不出来了。如果还有什么值得父亲惩罚……那就是当父亲说，要给兄长谈亲家的时候，孩儿不开心——做弟弟的居然不为兄长婚事由衷高兴，孩儿有负孝悌恭亲。”

“哪有做弟弟的不开心哥哥娶亲的道理！也怪你兄长平时疼你过头。昭儿，师儿会有妻子儿女，你也会长大成人。不要总想着独占和依赖哥哥。总有一天，你也会娶夫人，会有妻儿爱你并且需要你疼爱。”

司马懿停了手，半笑半怒瞪着二儿子：“为父叫你反思交心——听听，你说的都是什么。”

司马昭手心，密密麻麻的是拂尘扫出来的血印子。拂尘当然是软的，不过司马懿是习武之人，能将劲力灌注到每根马尾末端，使之堪与钢丝媲美。司马昭噘嘴：“孩儿到底错在哪里，劳烦父亲动了家法。请父亲明示。”

“错在太聪明了。”司马懿缓声叹道：“太聪明，而且不知道守拙。”  
“孩儿不懂。”  
  
“若在府内，你的机灵随便用。出了司马府，昭儿，你必须记得‘树秀于林，风必摧之。行高于人，众必非之’。”  
“孩儿……”

“你的错不在于妄僭。自天下纷乱，有九五之心者不在少数。狂言称朕者，为父都数不过来。你的错，也不在臆测圣心。建安年，为父在丞相府内任职时，每个时辰都在揣测太祖怎么想。就连如今为父在朝，圣上一个喷嚏，为父也得琢磨他的意思。

“你错在把只能在心里想的话，说出口了。你的论断，放在太学里是震耳欲聋。在为父听来，亦无相左。风头过劲，就能获得赞誉吗？不会。言出于众、行高于人，只会引起旁人芥蒂、排挤和訾谤。”

司马昭脑子咣当，膝盖跪倒地上：“父亲说的是。”

“早年，为父就提醒过你们兄弟。不止如此，你祖父也是时刻提醒我们——‘为学以谦，为道日损。盛满者乃人之所忌。’子上，你还记得吗。”  
“孩儿记得。”

司马懿拍着儿子肩膀：“你血气方刚。谦退守拙，想必很难罢。所以为父不得不用家法让你记住。”  
司马昭回问：“请问父亲年轻时又如何。”

司马懿视线遥远：“当年武帝征召我做官。我自问有济世才，却不知武帝是否有平天下之志，故而称病推脱。尔后证明，武帝果然人中豪杰。只是，他一直对我当年假病耿耿于怀，疑我别有用心。为父看出武帝芥蒂，尽量做一个庸吏，忌满忌骄，不敢托大。建安末，武帝为加锡进爵，清了一批佐臣。为父倒是平安。如今事陛下，为父遵循为天子分忧而不贪功绩；遇恩三辞，遇赏居于众臣之后。”

“孩儿领教。” 

“昭儿，你可知为父为你兄弟取名‘师’‘昭’的缘由？”  
“父亲逢人就说‘师出于昭’——为儿子取名，是为了纪念一位名字叫做昭的师傅。”

司马懿大笑：“我为你们兄弟取名，根本不是为了怀念老友。‘师出于昭’不过是附会，是瞒过天下人的托词。

“昭儿，你记好。你兄长取自‘九国之师’的‘师’。为众，为军，为征伐。你的名字，则取自‘无冥冥之志者，无昭昭之明’，为矢志，为洞察。”司马懿傲然：“你二人承载为父终生心志。个中真意，何必与外人说。”

司马昭仰头：“所以父亲逢人都藏一半露一半是么。说话不越常俗，行动不表真心。父亲是想告诉孩儿，遇事不要轻易将本意示人？”

司马懿点头：“不错。聪明不难，难的是自损和守拙。昭儿，我要你从今往后收敛锋芒——只把憨愚展示给人看。你要能瞒过同窗、同僚，甚至叫府内老幼、亲父亲母和你兄长都看不出破绽。”

“骗过兄长，这……太难了。可是为什么，连兄长都要瞒过。”

“昭儿。你大伯身后无子。师儿是司马氏嫡长男。你们俩虽然是亲兄弟、有着相同的血脉，可是注定你们此生不可能拥有相同的东西。”  
“我从来不奢求得到兄长——他的食邑或者爵位。我才不会像雍丘王般莽撞。”

司马懿曲起手指，敲了敲司马昭的额头：“天家的事情，哪是黄口小儿能胡言乱语的。为父你告诉你，亲兄弟反目从来不在少数。不论是在宫闱或是寻常人家。”  
司马昭讷讷：“是。”

“昭儿，你们兄弟现在年幼，相伴玩闹，言笑晏晏。将来你们兄弟入朝，又不一样了。魏天子限制外戚，打击权臣。他要把国政掌握在曹与夏侯宗族手中。为父身后，只有一个位置是留给你哥哥。儿子从子若揽权过重，比宗族更旺，势必引起天子对司马氏疑忌。”

“孩儿省得。儿子看过很多权臣身后诛满门的故事。”

司马懿也不知该高兴司马昭认真读书，还是该骂他张嘴没好话。司马懿换了好几口气：“为父希望师儿做好他力所能及的事情。而你，昭儿，最好像影子一样保护他、帮扶他。”

“所以父亲教孩儿不要锋芒过盛、行高于人，否则殃及家门。昭儿明白了——我要做的就是一阵风，帮兄长挡住所有危险，成为他前进的助力。”

司马懿把儿子从地上拉起来：“话到这里。天晚了，你也下去休息吧。手上涂点药。”

叙话的时候，司马昭都忘了手上被拂尘打的伤。跪了半天，现在站起来，膝盖又疼得咬牙。不过司马昭还是开心的。父亲走在前面，为他们兄弟铺了一条路。路看不见尽头，只有扶持才能走下去。司马昭愿意用毕生帮助哥哥走得更远。

他要看兄长挥师百万，驰骋四海。

回到房间里，司马昭翻出来金疮药。

他双手不听使唤，动作笨拙。膏药非但抹不开，还沾得浑身都是。偏这时候，门被推开，司马师晃了进来。司马昭心里漏跳一拍，胳膊一挥把药膏扫到身后，不想金疮药粘在他袖子上。现场没藏好，反倒更狼藉了。

司马师箭步上前抓住弟弟手腕：“怎么回事。”  
司马昭攥着拳：“什么怎么回事。”

“父亲动家法了？”  
“刚才烛台倒了。烫的。”

司马师掰开司马昭手指：“别诓我。烫的和拂尘扫的，我能分不清？你坐好，我帮你上药。”  
司马昭盘腿认乖。司马师很熟练地帮弟弟上药裹伤。司马师眼睛眨一下，橙黄的灯火跳一下。他半边对着亮的脸庞，像甜美的糖浆。眼睑投下的阴影，刻着担心。

“父亲说了些什么。”  
“教训我口无遮拦呗。”

司马师撕了两条麻布，将司马昭的手包起来。布条每转一圈，边线都整齐地压着上一圈的中线，从手掌根裹到了手指尖儿。司马师蹙眉：“口无遮拦倒是真的。父亲会因此训斥你，我不意外。但是动用家法，一定是还有更大的事情。”

“我都口无遮拦到皇帝头上了，还能有更大的事情么。”  
“昭儿，你怎么跟我也耍嘴皮了。今晚我掐着沙漏。父亲说了你一个多时辰。就算你以前翻围墙溜出去看花街的春祭，都没受过这么长时间的骂。”  
“哥。”

“怎么了，挨训之后还学会对我保密？以前那个挨训之后钻我怀里，委屈得不行的是谁？”  
“我长大了嘛。”

司马师端来烛台检查司马昭手上的绷带，他对自己的手艺十分满意：“一段时间不能碰水。恐怕也不能拿剑。父亲这次是真的下劲了。”司马师重新握着司马昭手腕，懊恼道：“早知道就不和爹说了……”

“还是说了的好。”司马昭说：“凡事告诉爹，安心。还有啊，哥你想问的答案不也有了吗。”

司马师噗嗤一声：“是，我想知道陛下看中什么样的臣子。结果父亲给我打马虎眼——什么是社稷之臣？”  
司马昭安慰道：“就是像爹那样吧。”

司马师奇道：“怎么了你今天……以前对爹的话爱听不听，今晚三句话里，两句就是以爹为榜样。”  
司马昭嘿笑：“脑子里的筋通了。”司马昭害怕继续被司马师旁敲侧击，盘问他与父亲的对话内容，干脆假装打了个哈欠。

窗外星夜俱寂。司马师说：“是该休息了。你先等一下，我打盆水给你擦个脸。”  
“不用了哥……”司马昭松开盘腿。他想借跪姿站起来，结果膝盖一痛。

“昭儿。”司马师赶紧扶住他：“这又是哪里伤了。”  
司马昭瘪嘴：“跪父亲……跪得有点长。”

司马师哭笑不得，带弟弟走到榻边，安顿他躺下。司马师也没急着去取水，他牵过司马昭的手，亲了亲他掌心：“手还疼吗。”  
司马昭望着司马师投映在墙上的摇曳的影子，心神也有点飘摇。

司马师知道司马昭从小怕疼，练武受伤的时候还掉眼泪。一开始那些外伤，司马师会用唾沫帮他消毒。后来渐渐变得只要是弟弟的伤口，兄长舔过之后就不再会疼。司马师捧过弟弟另一只手：“昭儿是真的长大了——连害怕也越来越少。”

司马昭合上眼睛。  
兄长在身边，如此安心。

司马师撩起司马昭的衣袍，亲了亲他跪青的膝盖，低声道：“不过我心里记挂的，比从前只多不少。”

“兄长……兄长的嘴唇是甜的么。”  
司马师问：“膝盖不疼了？”  
司马昭摇头。

司马师坐到弟弟的榻边，抚摸他鬓发：“我的嘴唇是不是甜的，尝尝不就知道了。”  
司马昭还是闭着眼睛，锁得死死的。他怀里揣了一只小白眉，又唱又跳。他耳朵里在敲鼓，咚咚锵咚锵。兄长在身边，他为什么会感觉有篝火在烧。

“尝尝是不是甜的……然后告诉我，这一晚上父亲为什么罚你这么狠。  
“你不说，我放心不下。”

“鲲鹏。”  
灯火迷离。司马昭向司马师伸出裹绷带的手。

“兄长是鲲鹏。  
“我跟父亲约定，要做托起兄长的风。”


	3. 珠玉（3）

司马师十来岁的时候，经常被相同的梦境侵袭。

四野漆黑，独独他一人跋涉在没颈的河里。大河莽莽，水流湍急，如同千军万马驰道急行。他趔趄，他是一条苇叶，或者倾覆的木舟。波涛比环首刀还要锋利，切掠他的躯体。水声像雷鸣，没有边际也没有停歇，迫得他几乎失聪。

除非跋涉到对岸——必须渡河到对岸，否则体力耗尽，葬身河底。天地浑蒙，司马师无力分辨方向。他祈求一道光，烛光、灯笼或者火把，什么都好。给他亮光吧。他疯狂叩打老天，他嘶嚎，卑微地乞求。他绝望，直到因为痛苦而诅咒。

也许“苍天”真的听到他的呼喊。给了他一曦微光。针尖大小的亮点刺破浑浊，让司马师触摸到素纱般的光明。他看到自己身处的大河，浪过人高，没有边岸。他看见河水是红的，红得骇人。小叔父娶亲时大红的帘幔都不及这水色。

上溯这河水从何处来，司马师摸到了自己的脸。他一直以为脸上的水流是波涛拍击所致。  
不是。水流从他脸上滑下。是他的眼睛，没有瞳仁也没有眼珠，从葬尸坑般的血洞里挂出血色的瀑布。

这条河便是他眼孔流出来的血。  
怪不得他怎么走都走不到对岸。

司马师划动胳膊，胳膊绵软。他腿脚被河底淤泥绊住，走不动了。他的肉与骨与呼吸痛的锥心，身披数万只箭簇也不过如此。河水没过下巴，没过他嘴唇和鼻梁。最后是稀薄的黎明，穿透血水，落进他骷髅洞一般的眼窝。

司马师从噩梦中惊醒。  
他转动眼球。还在。睁开眼睛，他看见了半拳之外举起的手的轮廓。司马师翻身坐起。每次梦见这个场景，他都会在血河里淹死然后自然醒来。醒来之后，司马师就很难入睡。左眼隐约酸胀，提醒他梦出有因。

司马师摸摸索索，站起来，走出卧室晃到隔壁弟弟的房间。  
他不能一个人呆着。越是一个人在黢黑和寂静的寝室里，就越会去想眼睛、血和摸不到的光。

司马昭的鼾声让他安心。那是七岁孩童白天因为窜上跳下兴奋过度，晚上深睡的鼾声。司马师靠在弟弟的榻边，心跳和呼吸逐渐平和。

“兄……长……  
“不……不练字……  
“讨厌……”

“昭儿。习字最练神韵，韵和则气成。就如习武塑造体魄。气与魄不可偏废。”每每听到弟弟呓语，司马师总会陪他说话。也许做哥哥的能进入弟弟的精神，帮助司马昭克服白日里不爱做的事情。

“兄……长……  
“抱……”

司马昭除了抱怨那些烦人的功课，有时在睡梦中还会撒娇。司马师莞然。他脱去麻鞋，合衣上榻。他侧躺着，左手围着司马昭，轻轻拍抚：“昭儿又梦见父亲的拂尘了罢。来……不怕。”

“哥……”  
“昭儿。”

每隔几天，司马昭就发现自己醒在哥哥怀里。司马昭喜欢这短暂的时刻，他会守着一绺曙光飘进窗来，然后眯着眼睛，偷偷看司马师的模样由黯淡转清晰。他的哥哥，连姑射山上乘云御龙的冰雪仙人也无法相及。

“你昨晚是不是又梦见家法了？”司马师戳破弟弟的假寐，揶揄：“怕得直叫唤呢。”  
“是、是么……”司马昭赧然：“我不记得了。”  
“你呀。要是逃课的时候还能记得家法就好了。”

司马昭没心没肺：“反正挨打之后兄长都会来安慰——就像做噩梦的时候一样。所以我继续惹麻烦也不打紧。”  
“歪理。”司马师把弟弟拖出被窝：“起床，该早课了。”

武术，临帖，读书都是兄弟俩的日课。早起先温习功课，然后两个时辰练拳练剑。午后临贴，曹全、史晨、张迁每日一遍。书后是经籍课，给他们教经籍的邹先生，是河内温县的乡闾，与司马家有远亲。

邹先生是个经学老学究，与郑玄有旧。他讲课的时候，捻着胡子闭着眼睛，念到痴迷处，如食饕餮。他教司马师春秋左传和三礼，间或讲讲书和易。他教司马昭背诵孝经和论语，毛诗做调剂。邹老先生从未出仕，却爱论世事。他对献帝封魏公颇不以为然，又对曹操不吝臧否。

司马昭书案下面藏着乾坤，都是他爱读的书籍。每当邹老夫子讲起无边闲话，司马昭就翻出来自得其乐。

“所以……卿大夫服侍君王，做到三条准则才算尽力，才算忠孝。子上，是哪三点？”

“啊？”司马昭愣愣抬头。他眼神悄悄溜到司马师一边，做口型：“讲到哪儿？”  
司马师仗着老先生耳朵不好，小声报答案：“第四章。”  
司马昭摸着标题也找不到内容，继续求哥哥：“内容是什么？”

邹先生又问了一遍问题还是没得到回答，于是颤巍巍走到司马昭案前，铜铃般的老眼俯视着学生。司马昭一紧张，闭着眼睛答道：“卿大夫三孝，其一，以诛大为威。其二，以赏小为明。其三，以罚审为禁止而令行。”

邹老先生气得胡子飘起来：“这是哪门子的淑人君子！”

司马师摇头。经学先生问孝经，学生答六韬。他这个弟弟也真是老虎脸上拔胡须。只听邹先生让司马昭把书案下面藏着的竹简都交出来，一双枯枝状的老手颤颤巍巍打开来看，立马捶胸顿足，如临大敌一般：“小小年纪就在看什么！”

司马昭狡辩：“将军也是卿大夫。将军行军打仗是为君王驱策、为君王尽忠。所以将军要做到‘杀一人而三军震，赏一人而万人悦，处罚适度才能令行禁止。’做到这三点，才是有威力的将军，才是有能力的大夫。”

“这这这是权术！不是大丈夫应为之事！子元，告诉你弟弟卿大夫三孝是哪三孝！”

“是。”司马师敛衽道：“孝经言，‘非先王之法服不敢服，非先王之法言不敢道，非先王之德行不敢行。’此乃卿大夫之孝也。唯三者备，方能守其宗庙。”

邹先生气顺了一点：“不错。只有做到衣服、言语、行动不违背先代明君的礼法准则，士大夫才能守住自己的香火绵延不绝——所谓‘夙夜匪懈，以事一人’，这才是卿大夫对待君主应有的态度。”

司马昭老老实实说：“是。”

邹先生又牢骚道：“古时周公旦、召公奭，便是遵守君臣礼法的典型。至今依然值得赞美。如今识旧德者鲜矣。有些人臣，不服先王之法，不守先王之德。蹈地以为天，是为不道！”

昭师二人相视一眼，掩袖轻笑。他们都知道，先生说的“人臣”是魏公曹操。

这些鸿学腐儒，始终不能接受阉党养子舞弄权术、操纵天子，进爵九锡、凌驾于世族之上。就如邹先生之类，他们以不出仕表示清高。私底下言语挞伐，自我彰显。不过出了司马府邸，走在街道上遇到了魏公车驾，这些腐儒还是得鞠躬行礼。

司马昭对哥哥做了个鬼脸：“老先生要是知道爹在劝进表里署了名，可不得哭。”  
司马师示意他噤声：“父亲请邹先生来讲课，是乡闾人情，不得不照拂。府上给先生束脩和庇护，先生以不掸伐朝政为条件。”

司马昭唇语：“先生每个字都在影射魏公，还叫不言政事？”  
司马师努嘴：“嘘。他也就只能在这里发发牢骚了。”

邹先生清了清嗓子：“子上，卿大夫之孝乃君臣之道。既然没记住的话，就多抄几遍吧。”

课后，司马昭罚抄孝经三遍，他私藏的什么六韬、孙子、鬼谷、三略都被先生收了去。邹先生捶胸顿足——因为司马昭从不把“子曰诗云”放心上，满脑子都是什么“兵者诡道也”。先生自我检讨没教好学生，于是拖拉着步子，找司马懿降俸一斛。

司马昭抄完孝经，天已经黑了。他甩着手腕子走到庭院中，司马师正舞着一套剑法。天似覆盆，星若流萤。木叶飒飒作响。司马师鹞子翻身，刺破了青草香气的夜风，劈手落剑，矫如游龙。

司马昭看得心驰神往。待到司马师收剑，他上前拿出自己的手绢为兄长擦汗，一边羡慕：“不知道什么时候，我才能接住兄长全力出招。”

司马师练武时穿着短衣，擦完汗后披上外袍：“循序渐进就好。”  
司马昭嘟囔：“循序渐进地扎马步。循序渐进地读孝经。循序渐进地习字。真是无聊透了。”

司马师说：“你要是把孝经读好了，先生提问都能答上来，不管你偷看什么先生也就睁眼闭眼。”  
司马昭原地跳起：“对啦，我的书简都被先生收去了！我要偷回来！”  
司马师笑道：“我看见先生下课后就去父亲书房了，你的宝贝应该都放在父亲那儿吧。”

兄弟两个跃出庭院，顺着走廊蹿到司马懿书房。他们绕过墙根，就见室内亮着光，还有论事声一茬接着一茬。原来，这一日魏公收到来自孙权的进表。孙权自称臣下，对曹操称天命，劝曹操百尺竿头更进一步——后者拒绝了。

书房内正是司马懿与何夔、陈群三人。

“魏公到了这个地步还有忸怩的必要么。”何夔说道：“进一步是帝位，退一步也是帝位。能反对的都不在了——就如孔融、祢衡、崔琰、荀彧之辈。我等虽然也是世族，却觉得无论谁做天子，太平富贵才是真。”

陈群附和：“有道‘天予弗取，反受其咎’。我明日再上奏，请魏公不必自谦，顺应潮流，代汉帝而自立。”

司马懿说：“两位可记得，殿下有‘周公吐哺’一语。汉运垂终，如今殿下十分天下有其九而不愿登帝。联想殿下以周公自况，恐怕是愿效仿西伯之于殷商，将改天换日的大事交给世子完成。”司马懿掷地有声：“我等理应再度劝进。只是殿下若始终不应，我等便忠心侍奉世子罢了。”

室外，司马昭咬哥哥的耳朵：“当皇帝好玩吗。”  
司马师说：“要看当哪样的皇帝。如今的天子当得可不怎么快活。”

司马昭再问：“当得不快活还要当？皇帝的坐席黏屁股？”  
司马师乜他一眼：“我又没坐过，怎么可能知道。”

书房门打开，满屋子烛光晃得两个孩子眼晕。司马懿站在门前，冷着脸：“师儿，昭儿，你们屁股是黏在墙根上了吗。”  
“爹！”

“仲达，偷听的家伙揪出来了吗。”书房里，何夔问。他敦实的身体却明显因为发笑而乱颤：“哪里来的狸花猫儿。”  
“犬子。”司马懿说：“要真是猫儿，我就捏着后颈把它们扔院子外去。”

陈群笑道：“都是天下皆知的事情，没什么听不得的。也别责备二位公子了。”  
两个孩子既然都被逮到了，干脆不躲不藏。司马师拉着弟弟的手，大大方方走进书房：“见过世伯。”

司马师刚练过武，他眉目精神，脸颊红润，鬓稍还挂着汗。他身条修长，推手躬腰向陈群与何夔见礼，就好像青松舒展枝干一般。在司马懿开腔训斥兄弟俩听墙角前，司马师先向长辈赔了个不是。不过十岁年龄，举止翩翩，言谈有度。  
司马昭脸蛋还带着少儿的圆润，眼睛直眨巴。哥哥说什么他就说什么，比着司马师每个动作。

“罢了。”司马懿摆手：“你们两个，到底什么事情。”  
“今日夫子没收了我的书简……”司马昭说：“大概有三略六韬孙子之类。讨到书，我们立马退下。”

司马懿故作恼怒：“不听先生教导，课上走神。还有脸面来索书？”  
司马昭说：“都是父亲选给我们看的。”  
司马师劝：“昭儿莫争。父亲，不如将那些书简托放在孩儿这里。我每日只在课业后拿给昭儿看。”

陈群和何夔听着父子对话，面有奇色：“仲达，两位公子倒是颇不寻常呢。不止读经读诗，还涉兵法。不止习书，还练武。”

司马懿知道，像颍川陈氏、阳夏何氏这样世禄两千石的家族，代代都以“清”为荣。所谓“清”，就是当着清贵的闲官，以讨论清高的论题为乐，享受世间的清誉品评。

司马家祖上是武将，至今都没有出过类似郑玄之类著书立说的大儒，或者陈寔之类一呼百应的意见领袖。司马家虽然也有世袭荣禄，说到底还是武功转文，总不如那些手不沾土、脚不沾血的世家矜贵。

司马懿对于陈何二人的惊异不失风度地解释道：“家风如此。从上祖司马钧起，习武保身，法家治军。司马家后代也是文武皆重，儒道刑名法诸家不忌。”

司马昭咕哝：“那父亲还给我们请邹先生那样的夫子。”  
司马师指尖勾了勾弟弟掌心，示意他别对先生不尊敬。

司马懿装作没听见二儿子的牢骚，又跟同僚调侃道：“司马家教子自成一派。跟公族豪门子弟相比，那是远远不及了。哪像袁本初四世三公，其子生长于京辇之中。颇闻俎豆，不知干戈。”

陈群与何夔听出，司马懿是嘲笑袁绍和他的败家儿子们只晓得宴饮玩乐、不晓得征战，最后输得满地找牙。而借袁绍揶揄他们陈、何大族一味矜贵，拙于实事。

何夔跟袁氏沾亲带故，听见司马懿拐着弯挖苦袁氏，不由回了一击软拳：“仲达熟悉刑名兵法，对具体事务所知甚多——理应投魏公所好才是。怎么并不见魏公赏识？”

司马懿哈哈大笑：“魏公鸿鹄皓月，岂是我辈所能窥测？我辈勤勤恳恳侍奉明公便是！”

司马昭对大人们的对话听着云里雾里，司马师却听得出来静流下面的言语攻防。让兄弟俩意外的是，司马懿跟何夔斗了两句嘴之后，心情变得格外好。他爽快地把邹先生没收的兵略书简递给司马师，嘴上说着别耽误功课。

兄弟俩走出父亲的书房，司马昭问哥哥：“父亲当真不被魏公器重吗。”  
司马师也拿不准。  
司马昭又问：“如果父亲不被器重……被放逐出京，可如何是好。”  
司马师敲他脑瓜：“慎言。”

司马师一手抱着竹简，另一手牵起弟弟的手：“父亲跟魏公如何我也不知，不过，他跟魏公世子仿佛很投契。”  
司马昭灵光一现：“刚才偷听到的，父亲有意辅佐世子登九五——如果成功，父亲就算功臣了吧。”

司马师奇道：“昭儿不大，倒是对父亲的宦途很关心。”  
司马昭恳切：“也关系兄长的未来。”

六年之后。  
十六岁是十岁的未来。司马师已经对梦魇习以为常。前一刻坠死在血河之中，下一刻他醒在榻上。司马师简单调整好呼吸，重新进入睡眠。他不再去弟弟的卧房——他们已经长高了，如果司马师贸然挤到弟弟的床榻，会惊醒那个擅长武术、反应机敏的孩子。

只是，每天早上更衣之后，司马师会用很长时间观察铜镜里自己的模样。左眼的异物感，无论过多久他都无法习惯。司马师甚至生出心病，自己左眼已经生得和普通人不一样了。

他永远不想告诉弟弟，也许自己会变成一个怪物——左眼畸形的眼球，暴突出来撑开眼睑。只要想到司马昭可能会惊恐地盯着他的脸，害怕他、疏远他，司马师恨不得现在就把异态的眼睛挖掉。

“兄长——”司马昭风风火火地推开门：“先过两局手，再去太学吧。”  
司马师应激地捂上左眼，缓缓挪开。他起身拿起墙壁上的铜剑扔给弟弟，后者抄手接过，疼得唉呦一声。

“手伤还没好呢，别逞能了。”司马师将剑拿回，挂在墙上。  
“那就空手，比拳脚。”司马昭不死心。

“算了吧。”司马师说。不如人意的睡眠和心事，让司马师意兴疏懒。他撇开司马昭，一个人走出卧室。户外太阳已经升起，司马师伸手避光。一轮金乌抛洒赤金色的羽毛，天地亮得不似人间。

“……是没休息好么。这两天帮我汲水，又给我换药。”司马昭跟出门，站在司马师后侧细心注视哥哥：“兄长面色不虞，又或是有什么挂怀之事？”

“父母康健，弟妹孝笃。连昭儿都乖觉了。我何来烦心事。”  
“昭儿只觉兄长眉头紧锁。若是无事……便好。”司马昭攀上哥哥的后背，双臂挂在司马师脖子上，侧头亲过他脸颊。

“昭儿，下来，不要闹了。”司马师嘴上这样说着，却生怕他摔下去似地，背过双手托住了司马昭。司马昭借势趴得更稳了，牢牢贴在哥哥后背，对着耳朵吹气：“兄长不要绷着脸。兄长还是笑起来最好。”

“刚说你乖觉，又顽皮。”司马师背着弟弟走过廊道，走进庭院。时夏正盛，树影成翳。铺天盖地醉人的花草香，熏风摇动斑驳粼粼的日光。

“从我记事起，兄长就这样背着我。”司马昭将下巴架在司马师左肩上：“我被爹罚跪之后。我练武虚脱的时候。我哭累的时候。我偷偷越出去玩耍，不肯回家的时候。”

“你再长大些长高些，我就要背不动你了。”  
“那就换我来背。”

司马师笑了。  
他试着想了想，兄弟俩如这般一个背着另一个。走在满天繁星下，穿过屋巷街衢，踏碎野花、落叶、冰雪和数不清的四季。从他们相遇开始，昼夜不辍地走下去。直到蹚过一整条生命，渡一弯迢迢无边的浮沉海。  
“我背不动你的时候，换你来背我。”司马师说：“一言为定。”  
“一言为定。”

几辆马车络绎而来，停在太学外阙门前。  
夏侯太初走下马车，整理衣冠。周围学子低声钦服，赞他颜如玉璋、形如佳木，行止从容又洒落。类似赞美如影随形，夏侯玄习以为常，根本不会为之顾盼。然而他回头眺望，原来是看见了司马府上的马车。

夏侯玄略略后退两步，袖手相待。

在他幼少时，舅舅曹真、从祖父夏侯渊常与太祖推杯换盏，酣谈戎马豪情。长辈们每每论及寰宇豪杰、大魏才俊以及太祖帐下诸多智将，回来都会说与他们疼爱的后辈夏侯玄听。

太祖帐下勇者尽其力，智者尽其谋。就算有迂旧之辈或者贪图富贵的世家遗族，对这些人恩威并施即可——和则两安，不和则杀。  
唯司马仲达叫人看不穿。  
魏太祖定调。夏侯渊与曹真也附和。

司马仲达似清似浊，能文且武。要说他谨小慎微、碌碌不出头吧，又似乎胸藏磅礴志，腹内收着另一番乾坤。值得玩味的是，这司马仲达家风家教也与同侪不同。  
长辈数次提及，让夏侯玄从小就对此人产生奇意。  
夏侯玄注视司马家两位公子走下马车，遥遥拱手。

日前，司马昭太学辩论，一鸣惊人。诸多门生排斥他黄口小儿，立论僭越，见解荒唐。然而夏侯玄知道，司马昭视角独到、推断清晰。胆略谈吐，绝非泛泛之辈。察其子可知其父，观其弟可知其兄。

下车时，司马师和司马昭正说着兄弟间的话题。两人眉目鲜活、举止亲昵无间，仿佛不被俗礼束缚。等到他们站稳后觉察到夏侯玄的视线，也倾身回礼。再抬头，司马师面容淡远似一池深水，不见縠纹。司马昭还是笑嘻嘻的，咧嘴露齿，活脱脱一顽童。

夏侯玄邀兄弟二人共入太学。  
司马师右手做请，用客气回敬客气。


End file.
